Discovering is not always a bad thing
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Post-ep "Enemy on hill" Abby has to discover some new roads...
1. Chapter 1

This is post-ep of "Enemy on the hill"

Gabby all the way of course!

* * *

„Abbs…. you're still the same person…parents….they're still your parents as you remember them…" Gibbs was talking with a low voice and Abby was simply nodding "…. family…is more than just…DNA…" Gibbs was trying to find the right words"…it's about….people caring, take care of each other." he was looking at her, knowing exactly that they were family, perhaps even more than they'd both admit

"I know…"she let out a breath "….but why didn't they tell me I was adopted?" Abby was cuddling into Gibbs arms, she felt safe there, like always. "I mean it's got to be a reason, I need to find out before I completely turn Luca's and Kyle's life upside down." Gibbs was stroking Abby's arm, trying to calm her.

"You don't have to do this alone Abby…. you've got a family…and we'll help you through it." Gibbs was having a pensive look in his eyes, kissing the top of Abby's hair and then he started to smile, recognizing that she is and was the most important person in his life, the one person with which he even could imagine to start a family again. He felt the need to tell her, although he didn't find the moment appropriate. She only needed his comfort now, he had to be her saving anchor like always. Suddenly Abby started to move out of his embrace.

"I better get going …I'm not destroying your evening any longer…" She was already on her feet.

"Abbs, please, stay." Gibbs said, his voice full of emotion, which made Abby stop immediately, turning around slowly. His eyes were dark blue, full of emotions, full of love.

"Abbs, why did you come to me, after speaking with your brother?" he was asking her, hoping not to push the wrong button.

"Well…because…hm…we…you…I…we always….because I always come to my knight in shining armour…well…Gibbs, it's just…you make me feel save and alive and you give me comfort" Abby now looked at her feet "…and love." She added in a whisper, not daring to look into his eyes, a slow crimson was starting to burn in her cheeks. She didn't know what he'd think about her confession, or if he'd even seen it as a confession, or if he thought about the love as good friends.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her, putting his finger under her chin, slowly moving her head up, so that she had to look into his eyes. Abby couldn't quite read anything in his eyes, they were so contradictory, on the one hand she saw love, but also sadness. Maybe she'd destroyed their special friendship in this very moment.

"Abbs…I need to tell you something…but it's not that easy for me…" Gibbs stopped. Abby's heart was racing, this had to be worse than she'd imagined. Tears were starting to burn in her eyes, she couldn't lose him, she couldn't have him walk away.

"Gibbs…don't…don't tell me…." She couldn't speak any further, sobs were chocking her, and she started to cry into his shirt, Gibbs was stroking her back and her hair, holding her close. He hated to see Abby in such an emotional chaos. When she started to calm, Gibbs started to speak.

"Abbs, look at me, please… it's nothing bad….at least I suppose!" Abby looked into his eyes, not quite sure what she'd think about it.

"Abbs, we know each other now since over ten years, we've always been good friends, having our special bond. And now…oh god, I can't do it anymore…" before Abby even could understand anything she felt his lips on hers, Gibbs was kissing her and when she started to kiss him back, it started to be the most passionate and erotic kiss she ever had in her life. Gibbs didn't know what had hit him, but he couldn't find the right words, he always screwed up his relationships because of his communication skills, so he decided to just kiss her. After they ended the kiss, Abby was the first to speak again.

"Wow, Gibbs…what was that for?" Abby was smiling radiantly

"I just couldn't hold it back any longer, Abbs."

"Gibbs you should have done it years ago, you have no idea how long I was waiting for it."

"How long, Abbs?" He demanded in his Gibbs usual authority

"Since…day one." She mumbled silently, but Gibbs had heard it.

"And you never said a word Abbs?" Abbys face was starting to burn "Well I always thought….I mean….In my opinion it was…quite obvious…all the flirting we did…but you…you always brought your new wives….so I thought…I mean, how could I know….you were interested….Thought maybe, I just wasn't your type…" Gibbs silenced her with another kiss on her lips, to make her listen to him.

"Abbs, at the beginning, I was just fascinated by you…but the more I got to know you, the harder I fell for you and… since Ari shot at you, I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd done if I'd lost you….Abby I can't live anymore without you in my life." And with that Abby started to cry once again. Her whole life was a rollercoaster right now. She'd found out that she had a brother, that she was adopted and that Gibbs had told her that he loves her. Gibbs quickly carried her upstairs to his bed and laid her down.

"Abbs, you need to sleep now, it had been a long and exhausting day for you…we'll talk tomorrow about the rest, alright?" Abby knew that Gibbs was right, she felt drained.

"Gibbs?" Abby was asking him "Would you stay here and just hold me tonight, I'd like to feel save."

"No problem Abbs." And with that he lay down next to her and Abby put her head on his shoulder and it felt so right, so comforting, so perfect, just like they belonged to each other right from the beginning.

"Night, Gibbs."

"Night, Abbs."

* * *

Hope you liked it, leave some reviews and I'll update the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Abby woke up to an empty bed, Gibbs had to be already awake. But she didn't hear a sound. Slowly she made her way downstairs, but she found nothing besides an empty house. Abby was wondering if Gibbs had become cold feet, if he'd regretted what he'd said last night. That was the exact moment when she heard keys in the lock and the front door open. Gibbs was carrying, coffee and a Caf-Pow and a bag with sweets.

"Morning beautiful" Gibbs said and was smiling, the first time in years on his own

"Awww Gibbs, I was gonna be angry that you left the bed and let me wake up on my own, but now, as I know the reason for it, you're forgiven." And with that she pulled the Caf-Pow out of his hand, taking a sip and then she went over to kiss him and he really kissed her back. Yesterday wasn't just a dream. When they broke the kiss Gibbs started to speak.

"Abbs, we still should talk about us." Abby frowned "What do we need to talk about, Gibbs?"

"Abbs...I just...I'm afraid of ruining our relationship, like I did with everyone I had..." Gibbs breathed out heavily

"Don't be afraid Gibbs, I think we'll be alright, won't we? I mean, we know each other since 10 years and we're still good friends, so I think we can only gain something more intensive, more important than we already have. Trust me...Trust in us!"

"I'll trust you...I'll trust in us." Gibbs answered her and then kissed her again, he needed to feel her. After that he walked to his kitchen starting to prepare breakfast.

"Bossman?"

"Yess, Abbs?"

"I don't want the other of the team to know something about us, well, at least not now...later, but just not yet."

"I can manage that...but Abbs...they're investigators...and they're good, they'll find out soon."

Abby was smiling "Well, then we'll see how good they really are and how long they'll need to find out." Gibbs was smiling too. He would bet Ziva will be the first to know and even before the end of the week, spilling it to Tony.

"And McGee?"

"What about McGee?" Abby was wondering.

"You don't tell him?" Gibbs knew that the probie still loved Abby

"No, Gibbs...he needs to move on...and he knows that he has no chance with me anymore...but he won't accept it...perhaps it is better ..., although you know it nearly breaks my heart, that he finds it out the hard way."Abby was looking a little sad, knowing he'll suffer much

"Breakfast is ready, Abbs, and then we'll better hurry...we're already late!"

When they came to work, the three agents looked at them, not because they arrived together just because they arrived together two hours later then they should, but no one dared to ask.

"Good morning everyone!" Abby was beaming

Gibbs was walking to his desk but couldn't suppress a small smile, seeing they'd made the agents already suspicious.

"Abby, did you have an important appointment this morning, that you're running this late?" Curiosity was killing Tony.

"Well one could describe it that way...I'd choose another!" Abby said seductively, then smiled and made her way to the elevator, but half way she stopped

"Gibbs?" then Abby started to sign *_love you...hope you'll visit me soon and kiss me senseless_* Gibbs had to smile and signed back *_you can be sure of it...love you too Abbs_*

The team was observing them intensively. Ziva's mind was racing, it was suspicious that Gibbs was in good mood and that he'd smiled already two times. That couldn't be normal. A few minutes later, Ziva excused herself and made her way down to the lab, trying to find out if her suspicion could somehow be confirmed.

When she entered the lab, she found music blaring like always but it seemed to be a bit shallower than usually. Abby was typing something on her computer.

"Hi Ziva. What do you need?" Abby was asking her, being in a very good mood

"Answers!" Ziva demanded and Abby turned her head to look at her surprised. Abby's mind was racing, Ziva couldn't have found it out already, could she? Then she'd be damn good.

"What answers, Ziva?" Abby was asking innocently

"Have you slept with Gibbs?" Ziva was not sure if being so bold could get her the answer she'd like.

"Well...I've slept a lot of times with Gibbs in the same bed, but you know, also with Tony, and you and McGee, although..." Abby was interrupted

"That's not what I mean Abby!"

"Then what exactly do you want to know?"

"Did you have sex with Gibbs?" Ziva blushed a bit

It was that exact moment that Gibbs walked into the lab

"Is that any of your business David?" Gibbs asked her roughly

"No, boss!" Ziva answered, blushing a bit more

"Well, then, don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, Gibbs!" and with that Ziva was already gone.

"Spoilsport!" Abby was saying "We had so much fun talking about ...stuff!"

"Well then I better get going, thought you might want a kiss..." Gibbs was already on his way out when he heard Abby yelling

"Stop! You can't just promise me a kiss and then walk always, that's cruel Gibbs! ...but I want a kiss...and a lot more"

Gibbs went over to her and kissed her, senselessly she'd say, not hearing someone walk in

"Dear Lord, I didn't mean to interrupt anything..." Ducky was excusing himself

Abby and Gibbs broke apart, both blushing a bit.

* * *

...to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all those lovely reviews! It's the best an author can get! :-)

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

„No you weren't Ducky…I mean you were…but it's not that bad… I mean.. we're at work…I mean…"

"Abbs." Gibbs wanted her to stop rambling

"I didn't know that you two were seeing each other. Jethro, why haven't you told me?" Ducky asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Well, Duck, something changed… just yesterday…so you're the first one who found out." Gibbs answered.

"Oh, my congratulations! But it was about time that you two finally decided to act on your feelings." Abby and Gibbs looked puzzled.

"Was that so obvious, Duckman?" Abby asked "I tried my best not to show anything."

"Well, if one observes you two closely, they would have seen it, I wonder why the rest of the team is still oblivious, being with you all the time. This reminds me of a story…." Ducky was starting to tell one of his famous stories when all of a sudden Abby's cell started to ring.

"Abigail Sciuto. Famous lab rat." Abby answered quickly, Ducky fell silent and decided to return into autopsy.

"Well….hello…here's the guy …from the pet shop…you gave me your number…I mean …I'm Kyle." He was definitely nervous, he didn't know if it was a good idea to call her, but she had insisted so hard when she had been at the shop.

"Hi Kyle! Glad you called me!" Abby answered a bit insecure, searching Gibbs reaction with her eyes, but he didn't show anything

"I wanted to ask you, if you'd like to grab a beer with me after work? Maybe we could meet somewhere?" Kyle proposed

"Sure thing. Do you know the bar "Shooters" near the NCIS building? We could go there?" Abby wanted to be near NCIS, she knew that Kyle wasn't dangerous, but she had made so many bad experiences with her ex-boyfriends and so on, so she wanted to be somewhere near NCIS, knowing exactly that Gibbs would be around to take care of her. " How about 1900 hours?"

There was a short silence at the phone. "Is it a math exercise?" he asked still wondering what 1900 hours could mean.

"Oh, sorry. I mean 19 o'clock? Is it fine with you?" Abby had to smile, she had forgotten that he didn't work for NCIS, so he wouldn't know the different time expressions.

"Perfect, see you then. Bye!" and with that Kyle hung up.

Gibbs was still standing in her lab. He had heard the entire conversation and would make sure that Abby felt safe. He didn't know why but since the very first moment he always had the urge to protect her no matter want. That also led to some broke up's with his girlfriends, not believing him that he didn't have an affair with her.

"You wanna join us, Gibbs?" Abby asked him, still feeling unsecure

"No, I think it's better if you two first get to know each other better! Are you going to tell him today that he's your real brother?" Gibbs was being concerned, this whole story didn't do any good to Abby. She felt out of place, unloved, unwanted but she wanted to play it cool as if nothing had happened in front of the others. At night she would reveal her feelings in front of him. And he would be there for her, every night, every day, the rest of his life.

"I don't know Gibbs, I can't…I still have to cope with so many things…and he has this operation next week, perhaps after this…" Abby looked a bit sad. This was torture for her. Why had she to find out that he was her brother and her beloved parents not her real parents? Maybe they are still alive. Did she want to meet them then? The wheels started turning in her head. Gibbs brought him out of his thoughts.

"Abbs, how about you kiss me again." Gibbs suggested and she didn't need to be asked a second time. When they broke the kiss Gibbs still held her close.

"I'll be around tonight, to make you feel safe Abbs! I promise! And when you finish I'll take you home and we make dinner. How does it sound?"

"Perfect, can't wait for later." Abby said seductively

And with that Gibbs left her lab, smiling happily.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bullpen:

Ziva had returned from her trip to the lab. Her face was still burning red because she was still ashamed that Gibbs had heard her question. Abby was sooo close to spill but he had to interrupt her.

"You look like a tomato, Ziva!" Tony exclaimed and smiled "What happened down there Ziva? Tell me more…" he used his seductive voice

"Nothing!" Ziva answered and sat down at her desk, trying to busy herself with work.

"McGoo, don't we have access to the observation cameras down in the lab?" Tony desperately wanted to know what had happened, curiosity was killing him, like always.

"Tony, it's only for emergencies. If you want to know what happened, go down to Abby and ask her." McGee was annoyed. Tony was molesting him the whole time, trying to figure out what Ziva was doing down in the lab with Abby. Wondering why Ziva would visit Abby, the two had never been close friends, although they tried really hard, but somehow the chemistry wasn't right between them.

Tony didn't need to be told twice and made his way to the elevator. When the door opened he stood face to face with Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, are you going to lunch early?" He scolded him knowing exactly what he was up to.

"No boss. I'll be at my desk in a second." DiNozzo made his way back and tried to work hard.

In the meantime McGee had watched the videos from the lab secretly he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Abby and Gibbs were kissing? His Abby? He still loved her profoundly. Suddenly he felt sick and was running to the bathroom, but he had forgotten to close the video…

* * *

Praise or critic, I'm happy about every single review! :-)


End file.
